clubdancefandomcom-20200213-history
Kalani Hilliker
|image = Kalani Alex Kruk 2016 (1).jpg |nickname = Lani |websites = Instagram Twitter • (more) |gender = Female |born = September 23, 2000 |age = /10000000000-20000923/10000)}} |schoolgrade = 11th in the 2017/18 school year |profession = Dancer Student Model Actress |affiliations = Club Dance Studio Master Ballet Academy The S Agency Abby Lee Dance Company (former guest) |hometown = Gilbert, Arizona |parents = Kira Girard (mother) Matthew Hilliker (father) David Newman (step-father) |siblings = Jax (half-brother) Jett (half-brother) |grandparents = |friends = |loveinterests = |pets = |dancerID = Kalani |dancetables = yes |featured video = Solo "Free" (2016) }}Kalani Brooke Hilliker (born September 23, 2000) is a dancer at Club Dance Studio. From 2014 to 2017, she has been featuring on the American reality show Dance Moms. Other Information *As she is a Best Dancer title holder, Kalani gets free tuition at Club. *She has been dancing since she was two years old.https://twitter.com/23kalani/status/487697413553926144 *When she is older, she would love to be a back-up dancer for Beyonce or Katy Perry.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3hos1LgbJZY *In 2015, Addison Moffett and Kalani started their own YouTube channel entitled "KalaniAddy". The two would post new videos on Tuesdays, with the videos tending to focus more on humor than dance. However, in May 2016, all of the videos were suddenly removed from the channel as well as the username being changed to "AddyKaylee". On twitterhttps://twitter.com/KalaniHilliker/status/729400997534044160 "I said no to having her turn our YouTube channel into her own, and she went ahead and did it anyway. Buts that just my side of the story.", Kalani confirmed that she had not given Addison permission to keep the channel for herself and that they instead had initially agreed to let the channel "dissolve"https://www.instagram.com/p/BFKNWrqyxdU/ "The decision to "dissolve" the channel was 100% ours it was too hard with Kalani's schedule to keep it going however the key word is "dissolve"..". It is believed that the two may no longer be friends. *In March 2016, Kalani passed her driver's permit. Meaning she can drive so long as she is accompanied by an adult.https://twitter.com/kiragirard/status/712746700020908033 *In July of 2016, she named "Free" as being her favorite solo that's she ever done.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nj7bibTWes *Some of her favorite artists are Ariana Grande, Drake and Rihanna.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nj7bibTWes *If she wasn't dancing, she would probably be a soccer player because when she was younger, she was on a club soccer team.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nj7bibTWes *She's obsessed with Grey's Anatomy and her favorite characters from the show are Meredith Grey, Derek Shepherd and Cristina Yang.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nj7bibTWes *If she could have any animal as a pet, she would choose a finger monkey or a tiny fluffy dog.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nj7bibTWes *Kalani's favorite flavour of ice cream is mint chocolate chip.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7nj7bibTWes *In 2016 she named jazz funk, hip hop and lyrical as being her favorite styles of dance.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VygebktO4KA *Her favorite fruits are grapefruits and frozen grapes.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VygebktO4KA Credits To see 's credits, visit the ' /Credits' subpage. On Abby's Ultimate Dance Competition For more detailed information on Kalani's time on AUDC, please follow this link. On Dance Moms For more detailed information on Kalani's time on Dance Moms, please follow this link. Dances To see tables for 's dances and results, visit the ' /Dances' subpage. Gallery To view the gallery for , [[ /Gallery|'click here']]. External Links * kalanihilliker.com * kalanihilliker.tumblr.com (fansite) * * * * * * *Photo galleries (littledancersgallery.sosugary.org) References }} Category:Dancers Category:Female Dancers Category:Females Category:2000 births Category:Birthdays in September Category:Current Dancers Category:Complexity Category:Featured on Dance Moms Category:Featured on AUDC